100 Ways to Say I Love You
by accio-echo
Summary: Love is a fickle, complex, and fascinating feeling. We feel it for our friends, our family, and sometimes even our enemies. The three little words that we struggle to say are sometimes screamed out through other things we say, and you can catch them if you're listening hard enough. Drabble series, multi pairing, multi verse.
1. Chapter 1

**(a/n)** : Hello, and thank you so much for reading! This drabble series is something that I've dreamt of for months (and months and months) and is based off of the Tumblr post located here:  post/125868124867/100-ways-to-say-i-love-you for those of you interested in seeing the complete list. I will be writing one drabble for each item, spanning many eras, universes, and AUs. Some pairings will be romantic, others platonic, and others still familial. Love is such a complex yet universal feeling, and I really want for this drabble series to attempt to capture that. So, if you're ready to do this with me buckle up - I'm sure it'll be ridiculous at times. I love, love, love to hear from you, so if you're comfortable doing so, please review. I will try to keep updates as consistent as possible, but as those of you who are reading my other fic, Crimson Fireworks and Christmas Morning, know - I am only human, and can on occasion be The Worst. I am also currently looking for an alpha or beta reader for these drabbles, so if you are interested please let me know. Thank you again, and I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer** : The Harry Potter Universe belongs solely to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. Any recognizable characters are not my own, and I do not seek any financial compensation for the following chapters. This disclaimer applies to the entire series.

* * *

 **Era:** First Wizarding War

 **Pairing:** None

" **Pull over, let me drive for awhile."**

* * *

"Pads." James knew that Sirius had heard him, even over the roar of the motorbike as they whipped down the Muggle neighborhood street. Feeling, rather than hearing, Sirius' growl in response James knew that it was not time for talking, but what d'you do for your best mate in a situation like this?

Sighing, James pressed his forehead in between Sirius' shoulder blades and closed his eyes. The pair had long since lost the squeamishness of young men pressed together on a motorbike, and could now be this close to one another without giggling like school children. _That's what a war does to you_. James thought, almost bitterly. War, after all, didn't leave room for bitterness.

As Sirius pulled the bike to a stop and let it idle in front of an innocuous row of townhouses, it seemed to grow impossibly louder, matching the ire rapidly growing in its owner. Growling again at buildings that no longer separated for the once-heir to the Black family, Sirius pushed off of the bike and began to pace, wand in hand.

Opening his mouth to comfort his friend, James thought better of it when he saw the look in Sirius' eyes, for in that moment Sirius rounded on numbers 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place and began to throw every blasting spell James had ever heard of, and some that Sirius must have invented.

The house, it seemed, wanted to add insult to injury as the protective wards on the house that lay between numbers 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place absorbed the spells no differently than a sponge as the buildings remained entirely unaffected. The complete ambiguity of the buildings to his rage was what finally sent Sirius Black to screaming.

"ARE YOU CONTENTED NOW, YOU WRETCHED WOMAN?" he screamed, tendons straining in his neck as James could only watch as his best friend had a complete and utter breakdown on the cobblestone street in front of what should have been his childhood home.

"REGULUS DIED SERVING YOUR LORD, SERVING _YOU_ , KEEPING _YOU HAPPY!_ One son apparently wasn't enough." he spat, voice already going hoarse, tears streaming down his scruffy face.

It was only when Sirius began pulling at his too-long hair, and James could faintly see the blue lights of the Muggle police cars as they rounded the corner onto Grimmauld Place. Tugging Sirius to the bike, he wrapped his arms around his waist as they roared off into the night.

As Sirius, shuddering in his attempts to breathe, searched for a place to launch the motorbike into the night air, James wrapped his arms a little more snugly around him, placed his chin on his shoulder and said, "Pull over mate, let me drive for awhile."


	2. Chapter 2

**(a/n)** : Hello again, and thank you for continuing to read my little brain child. Still looking for an alpha/beta team if any of you are interested. I hope you like it - please review if you're comfortable doing so! :)

* * *

 **Era** : Post-War, EWE

 **Pairing** : Draco x Hermione

" **It reminded me of you."**

* * *

Draco hated that sofa. Why in the world his partner thought that their cramped, paperwork ridden, mess of an office needed a horrible, moth eaten, deep green, _crushed velvet_ sofa was totally beyond him. Worse still, she _loved_ that thrice damned sofa, and could often be found curled up on it, file folders spread around her with her wand stuck up in her hair, no longer a riotous mess of curls but rather sleek and inviting, even as she twisted it every which way and jabbed her the vinewood up into it to hold it's place.

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger had been partners with the Magical Law Enforcement division of the Auror department for almost five years and enjoyed the kind of peaceful partnership that was earned over vicious arguments, long nights, and the intimate knowledge of how the other takes their tea. Draco would be lying to himself, something he did incredibly often regarding the Gryffindor, if he said that their partnership had _ever_ been easy. Even now, in their peaceful and comfortable partnership, she continued to drive him absolutely batty - with things like the _sofa._

He wasn't able to pinpoint exactly when she'd gotten the Velvet Monstrosity, as he referred to it when she wasn't within earshot, just that it had shown up one day, a seemingly permanent fixture in his life - just like she had. She'd wormed her way first into his professional life as his partner and someone he was forced to trust with his life on a daily basis, and then into his personal life by having the _audacity_ to come to his mother's funeral and silently hold his hand while he lost the small grip of control on the Malfoy grace he possessed as they lowered his mother into the ground. She'd even managed to permeate his subconscious in the most inconvenient manner, and Draco on rare occasion found himself with the impulse to be _nice_.

Growling in frustration, Draco crumpled the paperwork on his desk slightly as he threw himself to his feet. "Granger," he barked "I can't do it anymore - that _thing_ has got to go."

"That...what?" she blinked at him owlishly, perched on the sofa she had purchased for their third year partner-versary. To her knowledge, he'd never once sat on it, but she figured he appreciated the aesthetic of the dark wood and green, an homage to his school house and an olive branch of sorts on her part.

"That fucking sofa, Granger. It's awful, and I can't for the life of me understand why you'd ever purchased such a thing and that's taking your awful taste in home decor into account. Was this a gift from Weasley's crusty aunt - what is her name, Madrigal? - from when you were planning that would-be disaster of a wedding?"

Already endlessly frustrated, Draco's ire only grew as her eyes grew impossibly rounder, and tinkling laughter began to come from her small, shaking form.

"I bought this sofa on the third anniversary of us being partners, Malfoy. If you hated it so much why didn't you say anything? I only bought it because it reminded me of you." she said, wiping her eyes.

Scrunching his face in disgust and entirely ignoring her comment about their partner anniversary - a date which he didn't even know - and said, "You think that I'm moth bitten and tacky?" He'd meant to sound authoritative and angry, but ended up sounding a little crazed which only served to further her amusement with him.

"Malfoy, Draco, no. It's _green_."

"It's gr- are you kidding me Granger if every green thing in the world reminded you of me that would mean you think that I am including but not limited to, a bogie, pea soup, grass stains, and vomit. Had I known your opinion of me was so low, I would have put you out of your misery eons ago."

"Merlin you are so dramatic." she rolled her eyes at him while he, hands on hips, jerkily gestured for her to _clarify_. Sighing heavily, she rose from her perch on _that thing_ and made her way to stand directly in front of where he was leaning on his desk, pouting. "I bought _that sofa_ because it is a little rough around the edges, almost repugnant to look at at times, but when you clear away the grime and let yourself get a little closer, it's warm, and inviting, and it feels a little bit like home." she said, now standing only a hair's breadth away from him.

He sighed, looking down at her through hair that had flopped into his eyes as she said, "Besides, I thought it would finally _inspire_ you a little and we could shag like rabbits on it since it wasn't expensive."

Laughing as his eyes nearly bugged out of his skull, Hermione leaned up on her toes and sealed her mouth over his. Feeling him relax, she backed away and sighed, "Merlin Malfoy I've been waiting for you to do that for two _years_."

Growling again for an altogether different reason, Draco grabbed her around the waist and said, "Granger if you wanted to defoul that awful thing all you had to do was _ask._ " as he swooped down to her lips for a second time, feeling almost giddy.

 _Who knew that all of this could come from that mouldy sofa?_


	3. Chapter 3

(a/n): Um, hi. I know I'm terrible and my update schedule is _non-existent_ and you guys have been waiting so long and so just...yeah. Hi. Here's an update! Thanks for reading! Sorry I suck!

Era: Post-War, EWE

Pairing: George x Hermione

" **No, no, it's my treat."**

Hermione took a moment to straighten herself out at the apparation point in Diagon Alley located just behind the pub now run by Hannah Abbott - Hannah _Longbottom_ _**-**_ she mentally corrected herself. It seemed like, in this new post-Voldemort world, that everyone had paired up as quickly as they could. Hermione wasn't bitter. Honestly. However, after running for her life, _literally_ , for an entire year, she felt that something as petty as romance could just... _wait._ Harry and Ron both, naturally, disagreed with her. _Vehemently_. Harry and Ginny had wed on the one year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts in a beautiful ceremony on the grounds. Ron and Lavender had followed the next autumn at the Burrow. Dean and Seamus, Pavarti and Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass, bloody Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass...it seemed that all of Hermione's free time was suddenly filled with champagne toasts and ballrooms and _love_.

Tightening her scarf, and moderately wishing that she'd reinforced the heating charm on her boots, Hermione made her way from behind the pub and toward the shops, intent on finishing her holiday shopping before the ever-growing Weasley Christmas that evening. Turning left after leaving Flourish and Blotts, they had finally, _finally_ received the tome she'd been waiting on to finish Percy's gift, and smiled as she saw the lights still on at what had become one of the most popular shops in the Alley.

Purple and orange greeted her as the sheer volume of laughing children nearly knocked her over as she pushed into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Waving to Verity behind the counter, Hermione made her way to the back of the store, intent on finding some last minute knick knacks to send back to school with Teddy and Victorie. Smiling as she tickled the chin of a purple puffskein, she contemplated the small creatures and decided on one for the young Veela. Rounding the corner of one of the many winding shelves, Hermione almost dropped all of her purchases as George Weasley grabbed her elbows with the intent to steady, even as his heart dropped all the way to her knees.

"Woah there, Granger, my products make you weak in the knees?" he said, smirking at the beautiful brunette on whom _he absolutely did not have a crush on thank you very much._

Swatting his arm, she _har har-ed_ as only Hermione could with a roll of her eyes. "Happy Christmas, George, will I see you tonight at the Burrow?" she flushed - _naturally he knows where you'll be tonight Hermione it's mum's house for Godric's sake._ While Hermione had rejected the idea of love in the fallout of the war, she'd begun to _notice_ George Weasley as of late. Perhaps it was due to the fact that all of their friends were now paired up, so they were often sat together at various events, but she had grown to genuinely appreciate him and enjoy his company, both making her distinctly uncomfortable.

Looking for _literally_ anything to talk about, she focused on the display that she'd nearly careened into when she ran into him. "You've brought the Daydream Charms back, hm?"

Sheepishly running a hand along the back of his neck, George nodded. Since losing Fred, George had not been able to accurately cast the charm to format the Daydreams. His first batch had been nightmares - literally. After a few tries, he'd given up entirely until this year. "It was like suddenly the charm clicked in my brain - perhaps I've finally allowed myself to start….daydreaming...again…" he said, transfixed as she held one of his charm boxes in her hands, smile beaming. _Shite he was in trouble._

"It's truly remarkable magic, George. You should be so proud - I certainly am. I may even purchase one of your Daydreams." she said with a wink.

"No, no, this one's on me, m'lady." he said with an exaggerated bow as he offered her his elbow to escort her to the counter, and then to Christmas dinner with his family.


End file.
